


Captive Audience

by oldestcharm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/pseuds/oldestcharm
Summary: "Did you ask BB-8 to record this?" Ben asks, peering curiously at the droid."Er… no. He's been doing it ever since you messed with his programming. I like to think of it as his new hobby."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Captive Audience

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. If you notice any Britishisms, please let me know.
> 
> Also, the ending certainly got derailed here, but oh well. I don't like sad endings.

"What's he doing?" Finn asks, settling down next to Rey with a mug of something steaming in his hand.

"Fixing BB-8, I think," Rey says, though she sounds unsure, "it's like some strange ritual," she adds, hovering over Poe's shoulder. "Don't you think he's had enough?"

"No… I must have missed something. His holoprojector is all out of whack." Poe says morosely and turns to face his toolbox with a sigh. Nothing really screams ' _Pick me, pick me!_ ' at him. "This is so much easier when you've got a buddy who's way smarter than you."

"Why don't you bring him to one of the technicians?" Finn asks, and Poe cringes, because it's a fair question. One he had hoped wouldn't get asked, because any which way he looks at it, he comes off like a neurotic laserbrain.

"I trust them to take good care of him, but I don't really want to leave his side." Poe admits sheepishly, leaving out the part where he needs his hands full at all times in order to function these days. It's sort of… therapeutic.

"Mind if I have a look?" Rey asks, bouncing on her feet. "I'm not too bad with droids."

Poe considers it. It's not an entirely bad idea. She had, after all, looked after BB-8 the entire time when Poe had been captured, so she must know a thing or two. "Alright. Do your worst," he says, flashing a bright grin at her and hands her his screwdriver.

As soon as Poe is out of the way, Rey drops down into a comfortable pose on the floor, peering at the damage. She looks eager to get her hands on BB-8 and Poe wholeheartedly agrees with that sentiment. After all, he is the best droid in the entire galaxy, no matter what Snap thinks, and while Poe has to admit Mister Bones can be quite handy in a pinch, it's better if that particular admission stays a poorly kept secret. If you don't say it, it's not true.

He must get a little carried away by his thoughts, because a moment later there's a whoop from Rey and some apologetic mumbling from BB-8.

Then everything goes to hell.

BB-8 is projecting now, but it isn't the part of the map they've all been expecting to see. Instead it's a holovid from Poe's past, and for a moment, he doesn't know what to do, except stand there like an idiot and wait for his whole word to come crashing down.

Rey scrambles back quickly, seemingly startled, just as Poe leaps forward to do _something_.

*

The footage is a little fuzzy, flickering in and out, but then there's Ben Solo, looking admirably focused. His hair is falling in front of his face, but he pays no attention to it.

"Oh no, what are you doing?" A much younger Poe says, sounding alarmed. He's hovering, a lot like Rey had been just moments before, but there's not a trace of curiosity on his face. Instead he just looks nervous.

"Helping out. You said you didn't fancy the whole Master Poe thing, and BB-8 must have taken it to heart, because he asked me to fix him." Ben says, directing a brief smile at Poe. "Not sure how I feel about the word ' _fix_ '. It's more like an upgrade, the way I see it." The footage shifts closer to Ben, probably because he is leaning forward, inspecting the droid for any damage he might have caused.

[Friend-Ben is correct in his assessment.] BB-8 beeps in an almost chipper tone and Poe cracks a smile.

"There we go. Feel better?" Ben asks, carefully setting down his multitool.

[Affirmative.] BB-8 says, turning to face Poe. [Partner-Poe should be pleased.]

Partner-Poe _is_ pleased. The effect is instantaneous. Poe blinks, laughs delightedly, bends down to kiss Ben on the corner of his mouth in his enthusiasm and then proceeds to cover most of the screen by hugging his astromech. It doesn't seem to register to him that he has just done something rather out of character, but in the background Ben is looking flushed and dazed. BB-8, a true champion of romance, zooms in on that, never mind that at least a third of his view is covered by Poe's jacket.

[Partner-Poe, please attend to Friend-Ben!] BB-8 insists, rolling backwards just a little. Poe nearly stumbles to the floor, only managing to prop himself up on his hand at the very last moment. It is a remarkably uncool motion, one that no amount of suave moves in his future can ever make up for. He does, however, seem to realise he has just _kissed his best friend_ , because he blinks rapidly and opens his mouth for some kind of an explanation.

And yeah, he's got nothing.

Ben seems to have recovered, because the longer the silence stretches, the more amused he becomes. Poe remembers that moment well. There must have been a thousand thoughts going through his mind, all focused on what to say, how to even _begin_.

Ben must have decided Poe has suffered enough, because he takes pity on him. "You can do it again, if you want," he offers, voice teasing, like he knows exactly what's going on in Poe's head. He probably does, with perfect clarity at that.

"Alright," Poe says, expression clearing somewhat, but he doesn't move. Ben bites back laughter and yanks him in by his shirt. Poe melts into the kiss without protest.

*

"What was that?" Rey demands, eyes wide. She looks as though she doesn't know whether to be disturbed or angry, but she's definitely choosing one of the two soon enough. Finn, on the other hand, is still a little stunned by what he's just seen.

Poe needs to look _away_.

[Apologies, Partner-Poe. Personal data may have been breached.]

It's an understatement of the century, but Poe can't really _do_ anything, so he merely shakes his head. "It's okay, Beebee. It's not your fault. Let's see if I can fix this."

"Poe?" Rey says, more insistent this time. She clearly wants an explanation, but Poe hasn't got one. Not one that is enough, anyway.

"He was a friend, alright," is what he ends up saying, even though it doesn't cover even half of it.

Rey quirks a brow. " _That_ looked a lot more than just friendship."

Poe shrugs, leaning forward to adjust BB-8's holoprojector. "It was a while ago. It doesn't matter now." The blue flickers back to light and Poe groans. "Here we go again."

*

"Did you ask BB-8 to record this?" Ben asks, peering curiously at the droid. He's almost vibrating with excitement.

"Er… no. He's been doing it ever since you messed with his programming. I like to think of it as his new hobby," Poe offers, from where he's lounging on his bed. He's flicking through his holopad, inspecting, what suspiciously looks like an X-wing model. "Ain't that right, Beebee?"

[Correct.]

"Oh," Ben says, looking between the two with a small smile, before addressing the droid, "well, I'm sure anything you record is a cinematic masterpiece."

[Affirmative, Friend-Ben.] The droid says, bumping into his leg and Poe laughs with glee.

*

"He seems _nice_. This is so strange." Finn says, absolutely fascinated. He's even leant forward to get a better look and Poe isn't entirely sure how he feels about that. He too is fascinated, but for an entirely different reason. He hasn't seen the recordings, not after Kylo Ren. He doesn't think he would have had the strength to do so, not willingly anyway, but now that he's here and BB-8 just lets them all play, he doesn't think he can stop either. It is like a very slow ship crash and he's letting it play out.

*

"Well, _I_ liked it," Poe insists, rushing after Ben with the droid close on his heels. He catches up to him in the middle of the forest, fingers closing around Ben's wrist and both of them a little out of breath.

"That's weird, Poe," Ben says, frowning like he's trying to figure him out. "I shouldn't have done it," he adds in a hushed tone.

Poe shrugs. "He had it coming. He's always been rude to you, the least you could do is stand up for yourself. Besides," he pauses, fixes Ben with a sly look, "you looked hot."

Reluctant amusement flickers in Ben's eyes. "I think your circuits are malfunctioning."

*

It's too much. He feels vulnerable on display like that, but it doesn't look like BB-8 is stopping anytime soon. He beeps apologetically, but it doesn't change the fact that they have a captive audience.

"You should—" he pauses, gestures vaguely at the door, "I mean, you really don't need to see this."

"No way," Rey says, and she seems to have changed her tune now, because she adds: "I want to know more about your sad love story."

Poe doesn't know what to say to that.

*

" _Shh_ , everyone's gonna know if you don't shut up now."

"No one's gonna know, buddy. They're all busy with the cake."

"Do you really need to call me that _now_?" Ben's demands, but he doesn't sound unhappy or even annoyed.

"Alright, _sweetheart_ , did you lock the—" Poe pauses and looks down at BB-8. The droid is bumping into the door, whirling rapidly.

"Evidently not," Ben mutters, hiding his face in Poe's bare shoulder with a groan.

"Oh hey, Beebee!" Poe addresses his droid cheerfully like he hasn't just been caught half-naked in the 'fresher with the birthday boy. "Did you need anything?"

BB-8 assesses the situation. [I suggest a retreat. Privacy is essential.]

"Right on, buddy!" Poe says raising a fist in agreement and Ben gives him an exasperated look.

[Please enjoy.] The droid says, managing to sound almost smug as he makes his agonisingly slow retreat.

Poe gapes after him, flushed and spluttering. "You've created a monster. Are you very proud of yourself?"

Ben grins. "Extremely. Now lock that door."

*

Finn clears his throat.

Rey makes a small gurgling noise.

Poe avoids eye contact with both of them.

He's too busy pretending not to notice that he misses the faint sound of footsteps and the door opening and closing behind him entirely.

*

It's the two of them again, a bit more composed and further away from the crowd, but it's the same day. Poe shoves a poorly wrapped package at Ben who looks both amused and bewildered.

"Here, I got this for you," Poe says, half threatening, half expectant.

"You got me a present?" Ben asks, absently picking at the string barely holding the whole thing together. His eyes are fixed on Poe, like he's never seen anything more fascinating in his life.

"Of course, what did you think earlier was all I got?" Poe asks, crossing his arms.

Ben shrugs. "Sometimes I don't know what to make of you, Poe."

"You can literally read my mind, pal," he points out, suddenly feeling defensive.

"That's not— I try not to," Ben says with a frown.

Poe lets out a little huff. "Either way you should know by now that I've got intentions with you. _Intentions_." Poe emphasises the word as though there is a hidden meaning in the syllables. To Ben there seems to be, because he smiles at him like Poe's done something thoroughly spectacular.

Remembering the gift, Ben finishes unfolding what appears to be an entire room's worth of fabric. It's soft and dark and slides between his fingers like water. He blinks in confusion, but Poe tugs it out of his hands and wraps it around Ben's broad shoulders with precision and care. When he's finished, he takes a step back to admire his work.

"There you go, you look dashing," Poe says with a pleased smile.

Ben squints at his reflection on a nearby glass wall. "I look like the living room carpet, Poe."

Poe snorts. "Yes, and it's a good look on you… but you can tell me if you hate it."

"No. No, I like it," Ben says decisively and hides his nose in the fabric. "It feels safe."

*

"Oh," says a voice behind them softly and when Poe turns around, he sees the General standing there, blinking vacantly at the room. She says it like it's breaking her heart. Poe knows the feeling.

"I'm sorry. Beebee's having some trouble with his holoprojector. We're trying to figure it out." Poe says, voice quiet.

The General nods and takes a seat next to Finn. "If you don't mind, I'd like to stick around."

Suddenly ashamed, he looks away from her, only to find Finn and Rey staring at him expectantly. "I— yeah."

*

Leia Organa slams a medkit on the table in front of two roughed up men. Men, because they're both adults now, but clearly not mature enough to solve their disagreements in a civil manner. Poe's got a deep cut on his cheekbone, already bruising a little. Ben's nose is broken and bleeding. Neither of them is talking, but Ben's sneaking guilty glances at Poe.

"Boys," Leia begins, but seems to reconsider. She shakes her head. "For pity's sake, what were you two thinking? Fighting to solve arguments! I thought you cared about each other."

That gets her grumbling from both of them as though it's an insult to even imply that is not the case.

Poe glares at Ben to shut him up. "It was my fault. I started it."

Leia has barely any time to digest that, before Ben cuts in angrily. "No. He's lying, it was definitely mine."

"I hit you first," Poe hisses at him, like he's genuinely offended he's not allowed to take credit for it.

"For a good reason!" Ben insists, but he's cut off by a knock on the door.

Leia sighs, already making her way towards the door. "You two, sit tight. No violence while I'm gone."

There's an awkward silence after the door slides shut. Ben rises from his seat and tugs the medkit closer while Poe pretends he isn't there in the first place. It gets a little difficult when Ben finally finds a bacta patch and is seemingly determined to fuss over him.

"Keep still," he says and Poe bristles at the order. "Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean it like— I'm sorry. No Jedi tricks, I promise."

" _Fine_ ," Poe says with feeling. "Apology accepted. Just don't do it again."

"I won't." Ben assures him in a quiet tone and sticks the bacta patch on Poe's cheek, securing it with a stroke of his thumb. Poe sighs and leans into the touch despite himself. He has a hard time being mad at Ben, even when he is at fault.

"Did you waste the last bacta patch on me?" Poe asks incredulously after a moment, but Ben shakes his head.

"It's not wasted," he says, smudging blood across his face with a shaky hand, "it's never wasted when it's you."

Poe sighs again. "You're a basket case. Come on, let's get you to an actual medic. You look terrible."

Poe tugs him out of the room, BB-8 silently following. They pass Leia in the hallway, speaking with someone probably, possibly very important. She takes one look at them and seems satisfied they can deal on their own without her interference.

*

"I always wondered," the General says softly, "you both looked such a state that day, but I just didn't have time."

Poe almost smiles. "Well, we had to have a disagreement eventually."

*

"Ben's here again," Kes says when Poe and BB-8 walk inside.

"Again?"

"Let's not pretend we aren't both aware of what's going on here. I'm not that old, Poe. I know, you know and you certainly know that I know."

"But do I know that you know that I know that you know?" Poe asks, squinting.

Kes sighs. "Go talk to him. He looked upset."

"He—" Poe's eyes widen and bites his lip. "Thanks," he says as he speeds out of the room with BB-8 hot on his heels.

Poe tiptoes into his room, not wanting to startle Ben and finds him curled up in his bed, fast asleep and wrapped in that scarf. Poe takes off his boots and climbs in with him. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks in a hushed tone.

"No," Ben says, voice void of emotion.

Poe wraps himself around Ben the best he can and buries his nose in his hair. "Do you want to talk to someone else? Your mom or—"

"No." This time the words have more bite to it.

"Ben?"

"She doesn't have time for me. She's busy." He sounds bitter, hurt in a way that breaks Poe's heart.

"I'm sure she's doing her best," Poe says, but he sounds skeptical even to his own ears.

"She's doing what's best for the _galaxy_."

"That's not true, Ben. She cares about you."

"You're always defending her. Just because your mother had all the time in the world for you, doesn't mean mine does."

That stings a little, but Poe's not here to pick a fight.

"But she's still alive. You could talk to her. I'm sure she'd make some time for you."

"I tried. She said ' _not now, sweetheart_ ' and went about her day."

"Oh. I'm sorry... You could talk to your dad?" Poe offers, hesitating. Ben sighs, rearranges his limbs and flops onto Poe's lap. Poe instantly threads his fingers through his hair.

"He's always prying," Ben says, closing his eyes. "I think he's scared of me. Scared of the Force. Like he can't accept that I'm just not _him_."

"Oh, Ben," Poe mutters and leans down to press his lips against his forehead. "If it's any consolation, _I'm_ here for you."

"Not for long," Ben says and his fingers twist in the bed sheets so that his knuckles are white. "They're sending me away."

"They— what?" Poe asks, almost choking on air. Ben opens one eye and peers up at him.

"That's what He told me." He says it different and Poe has a feeling he's not talking about his father anymore.

"Who told you?"

"Snoke."

*

There is a faint noise and when Poe looks over, he is horrified to see that the General Organa is crying.

"Oh no. I shouldn't have let you— You did the best you could, General." Poe begins, but she simply holds up a hand to stop him from saying anything further.

"No. He was right. I did my best for the galaxy, not for my son."

BB-8 keeps rolling.

*

"Where d'you want to go, buddy?" Poe asks, following Ben into the Millennium Falcon.

"Anywhere. I don't care. I just want to get away for awhile," Ben says, dropping into the co-pilot seat with an exhausted huff.

"That bad, is it?" Poe asks, leaning against the wall.

"It's better with you," Ben decides and he smiles up at him. Poe hasn't seen him smile in a long time and it's like a breath of fresh air. "We should go everywhere one day."

"What, the entire galaxy?" Poe asks, intrigued.

Ben reaches out to grab him by his hands and tug until he falls on top of him in the chair. "Why not? You can fly and I'll… protect you from the bad guys."

Poe smiles, twisting his head to look at Ben with a nearly besotted expression. He drapes his arms around Ben's neck and lets out a wistful sigh. "We'll need a ship for that."

"So we'll get a ship," Ben insists, pulling him even closer. He sounds happy, content and it's the easiest decision Poe's ever made.

"Alright."

*

"That was sweet," Rey decides and it sounds like she's made up her mind. About what Poe doesn't know.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was," he says and it's just a touch too morose even to his ears.

"No, you weren't listening. I said it was _sweet_ ," she insists. Poe thinks he doesn't know _how_ to listen.

*

Poe's sitting on the countertop, grinning madly at Ben who is standing between his legs apologizing over and over. There is blood all over the both of them — mostly Poe's — but Ben's attempting damage control, wielding a wet cloth and a bacta patch.

"I love you," Poe blurts out and Ben pauses his movements.

"Why are you telling me this now? I almost killed you," Ben says, sounding almost hysterical.

"It was an accident. Be reasonable, Ben. Not everything's your fault."

"I collapsed a wall on you!" He lets out a wounded sound and Poe takes the opportunity to surge forward and kiss him.

"Yeah, well, you didn't mean to."

Ben pulls back, looking down at his hands. "You can't just keep forgiving me for the shit I pull, Poe. One day it'll be too much and I'd rather you just... didn't, because it's going to break my heart."

"I told you — I love you."

Ben's hands are shaking and he seems to be having some sort of an internal conflict. Poe knows it the moment he opens his mouth. "I... love you too, which is exactly why it's so disturbing to know you get off on it."

"I don't get off on it." Poe grumbles, but he's fighting a smile.

"You do. You've always been drawn to destruction and chaos. You _like it_ when I lose control. You can't sit still for a moment, because you always need to be in motion, chasing the next adrenaline high."

"Did you figure that out for yourself or have you been opening doors inside..." he trails off, taps his finger against his head.

"The doors were already wide open," Ben tells him and then sighs, defeated. "It's both."

"I don't mind... as long as I'm not giving you a headache," Poe says and snatches the bacta patch out of Ben's hand. He drops it somewhere on the counter, carelessly.

"You have a concussion, Poe," Ben says, exasperated. There is a long look between them, a battle of wills. When Poe keeps grinning at him, Ben straightens his posture, a determined look in his eyes. " _And_ you look like a horror show. Come here."

*

"I hadn't realized you had so much... _faith_ in him," the General says and Poe shrugs. He doesn't want to say that he still does, because that would be insane. He doesn't want to prove Ben right about _liking_ the chaos and destruction. Liking him still despite everything. Even after his time on the ship.

*

The next one Poe hasn't seen. He doesn't remember being there and it doesn't seem he is.

BB-8 is nudging at Ben who is curled up near a wall, wrapped in his scarf.

"I can't control this," Ben tells the droid, fingers trailing over the orange pattern methodically, like he's trying to ground himself. "He says he could help, but they keep saying He's not real. I'm losing it, aren't I, Beebee?"

BB-8 bumps bumps against him, bleeping. [Partner-Poe will help.]

"I can't be around him, Beebee. I keep hearing his thoughts, more frequently than ever and I... I can't shut it out anymore. I don't— he would be upset with me if he knew." He wipes away tears with his sleeve and touches the fabric of the scarf like it's the only thing keeping him there.

[Says he doesn't mind,] BB-8 insists.

" _I_ mind. You saw him that day, didn't you? The accidents just keep getting more and more frequent. I can't have that happen again, no matter what _he_ says."

[There are others.]

"They're... loud. It makes my head hurt."

[Turn down volume?]

Ben lets out a little snort, like he can't help himself. "Doesn't quite work like that for humans, Beebee."

The droid just looks at him for a brief moment, then slides up and leans his head against Ben's shoulder. It looks comforting.

"Thanks for listening. It's nice to talk to someone who doesn't think I'm crazy or... or..." he sucks in a gasp of air. "Him. He said He could help."

[Please do not engage,] BB-8 bleeps and he sounds insistent somehow. [Reprogramming was successful. No outside assistance needed.]

"Outside? I shouldn't be around anyone," Ben whispers and buries his face in his knees.

*

Poe's crying. He knows he is, because Finn's looking at him strangely, like he's never seen him before. He looks away, wipes at the tears with the back of his hand and only manages to spread them further.

The General doesn't say a word. She seems spaced out, somewhere in her own world, burdened by dark thoughts.

It's Rey who doesn't seem to be affected. Poe knows she is somewhat toughened by the harshness of her upbringing, but it still feels strange to be on the receiving end of her intense stare.

"This is good," she says decisively and as though she's seen an entirely different clip. Even the General snaps out of her reverie to stare at her.

"It didn't look good," Finn says eventually, after the silence is too long and the air feels like it's buzzing with electricity.

"No. It's a strategy," she explains, sitting up straight. "We get him back on our side, we save the galaxy."

"How do you plan to do that?" Finn asks, frowning and Poe kind of agrees with him.

"It's obvious," Rey says and then points at Poe. "He can do it."

Poe shifts in his seat. Everyone is looking at him now. It's ridiculous, really. He'll fly into any battle, but he can't deal with _this_. "It's not going to work. It didn't work the first time, so why would it work now?"

[Friend-Rey is correct,] BB-8 chirps in, like he's forgotten that time has passed.

General Organa taps her fingers against the arm of her seat. She looks exhausted by all the footage she's seen and Poe can honestly relate. Except—

"Let's come up with a plan, then," she says and smiles at him, expression hopeful.

Poe thinks that maybe, _maybe_ he could get on board any plan she believes in. He wants to be hopeful too.

A moment later BB-8 projects the map.


End file.
